Money making guide/Farming torstol
- - |Activity Time = 6 |Recurrence Time = 90 |Skill = recommended for Trollheim Teleport, but strongly recommended for Spellbook Swap recommended for shortcuts to Troll Stronghold |Item = Farming equipment: Amulet of nature Magic secateurs Torstol seeds Smoke/Mud/Steam/Lava staff with runes for teleportation and spells Transportation recommendations: Ectophial Explorer's ring 3 Trollheim Teleport Camelot Teleport or Catherby Teleport Ardougne Teleport or Ardougne cloak 2/3/4 Xeric's Talisman (charged), Tithe Farm minigame teleport, or skills necklace |Quest = Ghosts Ahoy My Arm's Big Adventure Fairytale I - Growing Pains Dream Mentor (optional) |Other = Tool leprechaun with a seed dibber, a spade, a rake, and some ultracompost |Other Benefits = |Inputs = 6 x Torstol seed ( ) 6 x Ultracompost ( ) |Outputs = 52 x Grimy torstol ( ) |Location = Port Phasmatys, Falador, Catherby, Trollheim, Ardougne and Great Kourend herb patches |Category = Farming |Details = This guide assumes 8.8 herbs from each patch, thus 52 herbs. Your profit per hour may vary depending on the survival rate. Farming grimy torstol can be a very profitable way to spend a few minutes at a time. Magic secateurs help increase profits slightly due to the 10% boost to crop yield. Generally, good harvests yield 5-14 herbs, but the norm is five to eight herbs per patch, so players can expect an average of 6.5 herbs each patch. There is also a 10% chance herbs will succumb to disease and die. Players should have six torstol seeds, some runes, and a means of teleportation. Then, players can start their herb run at any herb patch withdrawing any additional supplies needed from the tool leprechaun. If players have access to the Lunar Spellbook from Lunar Diplomacy, Fertile Soil (83 Magic) can be used in lieu of supercompost, but it will make the profit per patch - - - }}}}, thus - - - )}}}} total. Also, Spellbook Swap can be used to access the Standard Spellbook and Trollheim Teleport, but it requires 96 Magic and Dream Mentor. After planting, a player can move onto the next patch in any order. An example of a herb run is provided below. * Use the Camelot Teleport and run west to the Catherby herb patch, or use the Catherby Teleport and run north to the patch. * Cast Ardougne Teleport and run north-east, or use the Ardougne cloak teleport to get to the patch instantly. * Empty the Ectophial to Port Phasmatys and run west of the undead farm to the patch. * Cast Trollheim Teleport and use the Agility shortcuts to the west continuing downhill and through an area filled with aggressive trolls and into Troll Stronghold. Run south through the stronghold and to a door in the south-west, and then go north to a ladder. Climb it to get to the patch. * Use the cabbage port option on the Explorer's ring to teleport to the patch south of Falador. * Teleport to Hosidius House patch in Zeah via Xeric's Talisman to Xeric's Glade, Tithe Farm minigame teleport, or skills necklace to woodcutting guild. }} Category:MMG/Skilling